


Shards Of Dreams

by dreamwgstaken2



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Dimension, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Swearing, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamwgstaken2/pseuds/dreamwgstaken2
Summary: Dream is a being that George can only see when he falls asleep. These weird dreams only recently started, but why? George manages to befriend the mysterious Dream person, when suddenly his feelings grow into more..George finds out that the Dream Land isn't as nice as he imagined within the first few times he entered.George desperately wants to see Dream out of this state and meet him in reality, but who knows if he ever will?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. Dream Lands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a DNF romantic fanfiction.  
> If you don't like that, please feel free to click off!
> 
> Respect creators boundaries. Don't shove fanfiction in their face.

Around me, all I see is mist. It fades around me, feeling like wind on my skin. I feel it going freely between my arms and legs, feeling more like wind than anything. Mixed with the mist, the sky is dark, with surprisingly visible bright stars. It makes me feel tired, longing to sleep. Each star is extremely bright, making the world around me light up and showing me how the world around me looks. The floor is brightened by the stars, and is made up of layers of mist, which I can walk on freely. It feels weird, like I'm walking on a cloud. Though the feeling is weird, it's also comforting at the same time. I had no idea how I got here, but I assume I'm in a dream right now. The last thing I remember was drifting off to sleep after spending a day with Sapnap. We had spent the entire day in my room playing minecraft or just talking about whatever is relevant in our lives. It's actually an extremely large area, I can walk for as long as I want. There doesn't appear to be an end. All I see in front of me is darkness, darkness and more darkness as I go further. Guess this really is a dream.. but why? Why am I here? Usually I'm not aware when I'm inside of a dream, and I rarely have dreams at all.. Why now? I continue exploring and searching around this... dream world. This place r-

"AHH!! What the hell?!" I screamed out, after suddenly feeling a tap on my shoulder.

"Haha, oops! Did I scare you? Sorryyy!" A loud, echoing voice came from around me. I turned around, no one was there. Who.. what was that?

Frantically looking around, terrified out of my mind, I raise my voice, "Who are you? Why am I here? Why did you have to scare me like that?" I needed answers. I had NO idea what I was doing. Was that Sapnap who spoke to me? No, he sounded different.. So, who?!

"Silly. I'm not Sapnap. To be honest, I don't even know my name. I don't exactly know.. What I am. All I know is that I was suddenly brought here into this misty.. land a while ago. I have no idea how you've appeared in here with me. The only other thing that's appeared in here is a cat that I've learnt to care for. You can't see her. Shes mine. Don't steal my cat." The being laughed a bit at the last line, guess he has humor.

"Wh- How did you- Okay, I won't steal your cat, how do you even care for it? Where do you keep it hidden? Where do you get food for it?" George was baffled, and if anything, he is way more confused now.

A bit insulted, the being spoke with a harsh tone, "What? Do you think I'm some insane creature that can't care for a small animal? Do you think I'm a bad owner? Wow. Okay." 

After the last few sentences, I realized the being gets pretty defensive really fast. I have no idea how I'm gonna last talking to him anymore..

"Well yeah-" Cut off by the beings word, he continued talking.

"Of course I can care for the cat. Also, her name is Patches. Don't call her an 'it'. I will hurt you. Anyway, I have the ability to do whatever I want inside of this world. It's my world. I have power over all of it and I can easily create food for Patches, though it's not amazing, it still keeps her fed. I also have a physical appearance, but you're not allowed to see it! You have to hear my voice surrounding you! Ha ha ha!"

George had no idea what to make of this. How had he suddenly fallen asleep inside of a dream land to hear a.. demon.. ghost.. cat owner annoying him? And this entire land, he can control? I need to be careful. I don't want him to suddenly start choking me with mist.

"George, I'm not going to kill you. I was joking when I said I'd hurt you." the being was once again, very insulted.

"How do you know my name?"

"I told you this world.. dimension thing is mine. I know the names of anyone who enters like the back of my hand. Anyone who enters is like a friend to me, I instantly gain the knowledge of who you are as a person. You have a stupid name." he obviously didn't mean that, but he was offended by Georges rude remarks so he had to fire back.

Also insulted, George got frustrated. "Whatever. You don't even have a name."

"Give me a name, then."

The sudden request had left George speechless for a bit, he didn't know what exactly to respond to a question like this. It was a lot of responsibility. He thought about it for a while, realizing he can't just continue calling him a being. He spent time deciding on if he should give him a silly name or an actual name.. He assumes this won't be the last time he meets with this being, and he refuses to call him something like pissbaby for the rest of his life.

"Okay, then. How about... Dream?"

Dream. This was a name that held a lot of power. It was the type of name to make you immediately understand what type of person they are. Powerful, mysterious, strong.. It described Dream. Who he is as a person.

"I like it." The being, now named Dream was proud of this name.

"You do?"

"Yeah. It suits me. Makes me feel all powerful and cool and stuff."

George giggled. Dream was funny, but somewhat scary at the same time. George was somewhat uncomfortable talking to him because he was afraid anything he said could set him off. The last thing George wants is to argue with this guy who could very well hurt him if he wanted to.

"So, Dream, how do I get out of here? I don't really want to stay here. I just want to sleep normally." 

"Aw, you wanna leave? But I was having fun.." Dream sounded disappointed, but George assumed he was just teasing. "Okay, fine. The one thing I realized is that the only way for someone to wake up from this land is either if I force them awake, or they get woken up by something such as an alarm. However, you will come back. There is something that won't let you leave me for good. I found this out after testing my powers and waking Patches up on accident and crying for about 5 hours until she returned." this memory was something Dream hated, he felt embarrassed and stupid that he cried so long over a cat who he had met so quickly. Secretly, Dream was a big softie. He didn't like to admit it at all and if he could avoid showing this side of him to anyone, he would. Why had he told George then? Because he understands Georges vibe. His energy. What he is like. Ever since he stepped into the dimension, Dream felt safe. He felt comfortable.

Realizing hes going to have to see Dream again, George was not happy. He didn't know how he'd manage to start warming up to Dream. He was frustrating to listen to.

"So let me out then." spoken in a demanding voice, Dream could tell George wasn't happy.

"Nope."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this one!! The next chapters will be a lot longer, I promise!


	2. Dream Mist

"So let me out then." spoken in a demanding voice, Dream could tell George wasn't happy.

"Nope."

"What?"

"You're staying with me. I want to get to know you more." Dream teased George. He was curious about why George came into this dimension, who he is, and what he does. He wanted to learn more information about George. He wanted to take every bit of information and store it into his brain where he can keep it forever. Dream never got visitors here, so a new person was a big deal to him. "Let's talk, George." his tone was serious, making George feel uncomfortable and anxiety started rising in his stomach. 

Silence filled the room for a few moments, until George finally spoke up. 

"What do you want to know about me?"

"Tell me about your day. What did you do before you fell asleep?" Dream asked this, hoping to figure out something that'd tell him more about George and why he needed to be here.

George takes a seat on the soft mist floor, surrounded by dreams voice. He got comfortable, and relaxed himself. Again, silence filled the room for a moment. George felt uncomfortable. He didn't like talking about himself, and definitely didn't like talking about his day since he believed it was way too boring. He thought his entire life was boring, and contemplated just staying silent forever, until finally George opened his mouth.

-12 HOURS BEFORE GEORGE WENT TO SLEEP-

Laying in his soft bed, pondering for a while, George felt bored. The day was going by extremely slowly and all he had done since he woke up was lay in bed and scroll on twitter. He considered going outside but, according to the weather report, it was going to be extremely hot and humid. George absolutely hated the hot weather, so he decided he'd just stay in with the air conditioning on. Though wanting to stay in bed all day, he realized that was sad and he should do SOMETHING. He decided to call up his friend to hang out.

"Hey. Do you want to come over? I'm bored. Please." George basically begged, he was bored out of his mind.

"Sure, dude. I'll be there soon. I'm at the store right now." Sapnaps voice was drowned out by people talking around him. He just gave him a quick goodbye and ended the call.

Hours passed by and he still hadn't gotten up, not even to eat, not even to use the bathroom. He was just bored and motionless. 

DING!

The doorbell rang. George ran up to it and opened it just to see Sapnap out there with the biggest, brightest smile holding a bag. George opened the door for him and was immediately greeted with a hug. Though the weather was hot, he wouldn't ever resist hugging Sapnap. He always gave the best hugs, they were soft and always made George feel safe. He was the kindest person in Georges life, always there to cheer him up, talk to him, play with him and give him advice. They had been friends for a few years by this point and George still has many memories that he cherishes with Sapnap, hoping to make many more.

"Dude, you're hot." George immediately pulls away from the hug.

"I know I am." Sapnap laughed.

"No, I mean literally. I have the air conditioner on in here. Come in." George rolled his eyes.

Walking into the lounge room, Sapnap immediately collapsed onto a chair right under the air conditioner. He left his bags on the table and just cooled off for a bit. After spending a day in a store with no air conditioning, this is what he needed. His clothes were drenched in sweat and he felt gross overall. Sweat was dripping off his face still, while his face was an obvious light shade of red. 

George laughed at Sapnap. 

"That air conditioning must feel good, huh?" George was trying not to burst out laughing at how silly Sapnap looked, motionless under the air conditioner. Sapnap just rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed at Georges tone.

"Do you wanna see what I bought? It's all just personal things since I didn't have time to go back home and I know you are impatient. However, I did buy you something! A gift!! From me, because I'm an amazing friend and you know it." This sentence piqued Georges curiosity.

"Oh? You bought me a gift?" George tilted his head and Sapnap got up, grabbed Georges arm and walked towards the table. He shoved his hand in the bag and all I heard was rustling for a little while until suddenly, he grabbed a box out of the bag. Holding the box, Sapnap walked back to the lounge, having George follow him and he proceeded to sit down back under the air conditioner. 

"Guess what it is." Sapnap questioned George.

"I don't know. Let me see."

"No, you have to guess!" Sapnap said, in a demanding tone.

"Fine, uh, is it a wedding ring?" George joked.

"Oh my god. Okay, fine. Here. Open it." Sapnap defeated, gave George the box. George grabbed the top of the box and lifted it open only to see a blue light reflecting onto his arms and face. In the box there was a decently sized blue crystal. It was shiny, and surprisingly somewhat bright. There were small blue lights reflecting all over Georges skin and over the floor. 

"I thought you'd like it. I know blue is the only really vivid color you can see and I thought this was really cool and could make a neat addition to your room. Do you like it?" Sapnap was looking proud of himself and thought he had bought something that George would adore. He was even jealous, he kind of wanted to keep it himself..

George, still looking at the crystal and admiring each sharp edge of it, the blue light reflecting on his face began talking. 

"Yes, I do actually. This is really pretty. I'll probably put it in my room somewhere. Thanks. I kind of want to take a bite out of it." George said this, jokingly.

"Dare you to lick it."

"What?"

"You said you want to take a bite out of it. Lick it." 

"Why? Is it safe? Did you buy it from a safe place? This isn't going to kill me, is it?" George hastily said.

Sapnap crossed his arms.

"You really think I would buy something to kill you? So much for trusting me.." he whined. 

"Okay, okay! Fine! I'll do it!" George panicked and continued staring at the crystal until he licked it. What am I doing with my life? he thought. The texture was pretty obviously just plastic, but despite that George still loved the gift. 

"Well? Did it taste good?" Sapnap laughed.

"Sure. It just tastes like plastic. I'm rethinking wanting to take a bite out of it. I'd probably just choke on it." George sighed.

Sapnap and George had spent the rest of the day in Georges humid room talking about their lives and playing video games. Mainly just minecraft, as this was the one game they had played for years and never got bored of. They had to practice their skills because they were planning on making channels on YouTube where they could record minecraft gameplay together. 

A while passed and it was already 8 PM. Sapnap and George walked to the door and said goodbye to eachother, leaving in a hug.

George walked back up to his room, eyeing the crystal Sapnap had bought for him. He put it on his desk, and the blue light reflected over his keyboard. It really was pretty, and the fact that it was a gift from Sapnap made him love it even more. George was barely an affectionate person, but he did love his friends and appreciate anything they did for him a lot more than anyone would ever know.

Two hours passed and George had spent it all either texting Sapnap over discord or watching other YouTubers in the hot weather. It was 10 PM now and George decided he'd just fall asleep and probably experience the same boring day again tomorrow.

Little did he know, it'd lead to this..

\--

Dream tilted his head. He was intrigued. 

"Such a nice friend, isn't he? He bought you a gift and spent time with you while you were bored out of your mind. I hope you take care of the gift he gave you, George. Care for it all you can. Sapnap would hate for you to break his gift he spent his hard earned money on." Dream was still talking with a serious tone, which made him feel like a different person than the Dream that George had been talking to before. It made George feel weird. He didn't feel comfortable around him. He just wanted to leave forever, and forget about Dreams existence.

"Yeah, it was probably like 2 dollars. It's plastic, Dream. It's not that special." George rolled his eyes, though he knew it was extremely special to him, he wouldn't admit this. 

"You do remember I can hear your thoughts, right?"

"God fucking damn it. Okay, so what? Maybe I really appreciate a gift bought for me by a cherished friend, what's so bad about that?" George was awfully defensive when it came to discussion topics like this.

Dream sighed, staying silent for a minute.

"George, I'll let you go now. But I'm not done finding out information. Next time we meet, I will be asking you more and trying to examine you more." Dream laughed. The ominous message left George with a bad feeling. He didn't know what to make of it.

Suddenly, Georges eyes widened, he was back in his room. He frantically looked around, touching his own skin to make sure he's real and sure enough he was in the normal world again. George was still confused, but just glad he was out of that state. The feeling of mist between his limbs was still lingering and he felt like he was walking on soft thick wind when he was really just walking on his wooden floor. After a few minutes, that feeling faded and it was completely back to normal. 

George decided he'd start setting an alarm clock up so he wouldn't risk getting trapped by Dream for eternity. The alarm was set to go off at 6 AM each morning. This relieved Georges anxiety by a lot, knowing he'd probably meet up with Dream again once he falls asleep. He doesn't trust Dream! One wrong move and he could punish him by keeping him in his dreams forever! Getting used to his surroundings again, George turned to look at the crystal Sapnap had bought for him, continuing to eye each sharp edge. George raises his eyebrows. Huh? I feel like the colors changed, though barely visible, it became a darker shade of blue. George shrugged it off, figuring it was probably just nothing and walked into the kitchen, making himself breakfast. He decided he wasn't going to spend the day laying in bed motionless again. Though it was hot, he wanted to go out for once. He decided he'd just go out and have lunch with Sapnap or something. He knew Sapnap would always go with him wherever he wanted since he, too, spent a lot of his time in his bed.

After having breakfast, which was a generic meal of bacon, calling with Sapnap, discussing hanging out and what time to meet up and getting ready in a rush, he ran out the front door towards the restaurant they decided to have lunch at. George was, admittedly, a bit bad at managing time so he'd always turn up late. And, of course, he managed to come late to the lunch with Sapnap. Rushing into the doors of the restaurant, he looked around trying to find the table Sapnap was at when he finally found it, staring at Sapnap who looked disappointed and took a seat in front of him. Sapnap sighed.

"Sorry, sorry! You know I struggle doing things on time! I didn't mean to be so late!" George whined out, feeling guilty for taking such a long time. Sapnap just shook his head.

"You need to fix that one day. You are going to regret it if you don't." Sapnap had his arms crossed, until finally the waiter came over and asked the boys what they'd like to eat.

"We'll just take a glass of water." Sapnap kindly spoke to the waiter.

"Seriously? We came here just to get a glass of water?" George scoffed. 

"This is just my revenge for you taking so long. We'll get food next time as long as you're on time." Sapnap looked away from George, trying to paint it like he was upset. 

"Whatever. I'll just buy myself something when I go home." George couldn't tell if he was genuinely upset or if he was joking at this point. 

Sapnap laughed. Then it became silent, awkward energy filled the room between them for a few minutes. Until George finally spoke.

"I had a weird dream last night." George admitted, not knowing if this was a good idea to tell Sapnap about.

"Oh, yeah? Was it about me?" Sapnap teased, making George grunt.

"No. It was weird. It was like I was in another dimension, and someone was talking to me. I don't know who it was. At this point I don't know if hes a real person, or just my mind trying to trick me." George looked down at the glass of water, watching the ice cubes slowly melt at the top. He watched small water drops fall from the side of the glass, down onto the table. Each second Sapnap was silent felt like an eternity. He knew he sounded stupid. 

Suddenly, his vision turned black. Everything went quiet. He couldn't hear Sapnap. He couldn't see anything. He didn't know what was happening. He couldn't open his eyes. Until suddenly, he heard a familiar voice surround him.

"George?" it was him. The being. Dream. Why was he talking to me right now? I never went to sleep. It was still the middle of the day. Suddenly, I felt my eyelids opening. I was back here. Back in the dream land. Mist went through my limbs once more, surrounding me as I walked onto the soft thick floor, staring at the stars in the sky that were lighting up the surface around me. Confusion filled my mind, and the anxious feeling that I had before came back. My stomach was in knots. 

"Dream. Why am I here? I was talking to Sapnap, having lunch with him, when suddenly everything turned to black. Why? Why am I here?" George was panicking, not knowing what happened.

Dream, also shocked, trying to figure out what happened, realized something. He didn't want to believe this is what happened, nor did he want to admit to George what he did, but he was an honest person. He began to speak. 

"I think I can force you to faint."

"What?"

"That's one of the powers I have, now that you've walked into the Dream Land, I've gained ability to make you faint. I was just playing around with my powers, seeing what I can do with them. I didn't mean to." Dream sounded guilty, he didn't expect this to happen. He felt terrible.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't do that. I didn't do it on purpose. Please, forgive me. I won't do it again." Dream was basically begging George to forgive him at this point.

George, now stressing over the fact that he has a mysterious dream person that can force him to faint on command, began hastily speaking. 

"If you do that again I won't forgive you." anger went through his voice, making Dream feel even more guilt. 

"Let me out, Dream. I don't want to be here. I don't want to see you right now. Let me leave."


	3. Dream Grief

"Let me out, Dream. I don't want to be here. I don't want to see you right now. Let me leave."

Dream could feel the anger and frustration from Georges voice. He was scared. He didn't want George to dislike him or hold anything against him. Feeling stressed, he let George leave without saying a word, watching him vanish from his sight. Though Dream had let George go, he would still have a few hours of being unconscious. Dream can't control how long hes unconscious for, just how long hes awake in the dreamland for.

Now feeling terrible, Dream sat around in his dreamland, dreading seeing George when he went to sleep. 

-

I opened my eyes, the harsh sunlight immediately blinding me. I was relieved, knowing Dream was able to let me go without putting up a fight. Maybe he isn't as evil and scary as I thought. 

"Dude, are you okay? You suddenly knocked out in the middle of the restaurant." Sapnap had an awfully concerned look on his face.

I sat up, eyeing my surroundings. I realised I was in Sapnaps lounge room, on his couch. I haven't been in here for years, usually he forces me to stay at my house or we go hang out elsewhere. The last memories I've had here were when me and Sapnap would watch movies all night long, but eventually that experience died out and we weren't able to enjoy any of the new movies. 

"Yeah. I'm fine, sorry. I guess I'm just a little tired." I sigh, feeling guilty knowing Sapnap had to take care of me while I argued with Dream.

"I'm sorry. I would've ordered food if I knew you weren't feeling well. Here, I'll go make something, okay? Just stay here." Sapnap got up and went to his kitchen, preparing a big meal for George so he'd feel full and energised. George always liked Sapnaps cooking, it was one of his favourite things to eat. No matter what he cooked, it was always good and was always one of the things George had most looked forward to when going to Sapnaps house. 

Feeling anxious, George turned on his phone and looked through twitter. George didn't have many followers, they were mainly just his friends and family. All he saw on his timeline was drama, pointless drama. It was all stupid. Every tweet was stupid. Every tweet related to drama only fueled his anger, he wanted to tweet to the entire world telling everyone to shut up, though he knew his words would only get drowned by more drama. Overall, George wasn't in a good mood. He was dreading seeing Dream later that night and he dreaded going back home just to sit motionless in his hot room.

A few minutes passed by, and Georges frustration was, thankfully, interrupted. 

"Got you some food here! What do you think? This is a classic, huh? You used to love this shit!" Sapnap laughed, walking into the lounge holding a plate, the scent flowing around George, making him relax. George remembered this scent all too well. Of course George liked all of Sapnaps cooking, but this one stood out. It was simply a plate with noodles and eggs on the side, but George loved it. He didn't know why, but he'd always go wild for this exact dish. Without thinking, George grabbed the plate from the table Sapnap had put it down on and instantly started shoving it down his throat.

"Not even a thank you? Whatever. Enjoy the meal, George. I hope you feel better." Sapnap scoffs. 

George finishes the plate extremely fast and downs the glass of water on the table.

"Thanks, Sapnap. I do feel better. I still remember when I first tried this back then. It was amazing, and it still is. Maybe I like the nostalgic feeling of it? I don't know. It's just one of those meals that never get old." George laughed, getting up from the couch. He checked his phone again, it was only 4 pm but he decided he'd leave so he wouldn't risk causing Sapnap more issues. 

Sapnap hugged George, letting him know he'd always be there for him and hes never a burden. George realised he couldn't drive home because he hadn't brought his car, obviously, so he sighed, feeling guilty as he asked Sapnap to give him a ride home. Sapnap was completely fine with this. More time to spend together! 

They both walked out the front door to Sapnaps car and rolled down the windows, letting the wind go through their hair as they drove down the road. 

A few long minutes of wind in their face and chatting a little, they arrived at Georges house and George got out, waved goodbye to Sapnap and thanked him as he watched him drive away. 

-

I tossed myself onto my bed, feeling awfully tired and exhausted. It was already 5 PM. I didn't even want to think about dinner. I was fine with just letting myself be lazy for today. Glancing around my room, I stared at the crystal on my desk. It's.. huh. That's weird. It's a darker color I can't make out as easily.. purple. It was blue when I first got it, wasn't it? Oh well, it's probably nothing. I guess it just shifts color from time to time. 

I wondered if I should sleep early tonight, but I didn't want to see Dream. I knew it was going to be awkward. I know I can't get out of it. God, damn it. Why did I have to deal with this? I hate having to stress over each time I sleep from now on. 

I sigh, walking to my lounge and putting the TV on to find something to watch as the day passes by so I can drift off slowly. 

Hours passed by, and it was finally nearing 10 PM. The time I was always asleep by. Slowly, but surely, I got very sleepy and drifted off. I was dead asleep before I knew it.

I knew where I was. I knew I'd have to open my eyes soon. I didn't though. Not for a while. I just slouched down, sitting on the familiar thick mist. Not opening my mouth, not making a sound, not doing anything. I wondered, if I was quiet enough, he wouldn't notice I'm here, right? Then the stress of talking to him could be avoided. 

"Don't avoid me." 

...

I sighed. I knew he was there. It was weird this time, though. I felt.. a presence. An actual person in front of me, rather than a voice surrounding me. 

Opening my eyes, head down at the floor, I anxiously grabbed at the floor, letting the mist seep through my fingers. 

"Hey, look at me. I'm here, George. Look at me." Dreams voice was demanding. He sounded upset. 

I couldn't resist. I felt bad. I looked up from the floor and I saw him. He had brownish blonde hair that looked very fluffy and wavy. He wore a black turtleneck with grey pants and.. I couldn't make out his face. It was like he wore a mask. A simple white, round mask with a smiley face painted on it. Accross his body, he had crystals poking through his clothes. They were all purple and reflected over the floor.

Purple crystals?

No. It's just a coincidence.

I ignored it, admiring Dream. He looked far better than I imagined. I thought he'd look scary, like a monster of some sort, but he looks fairly normal despite the mask and crystals.

"What do you think? I didn't think I'd let myself show my appearance to anyone other than Patches, but I figured it'd be a good icebreaker. You were worried about it being awkward, weren't you?" He laughed. 

I sat up, looking up at him. Of course he was taller than me, which made me feel belittled. Before I knew it, he wrapped his arms around me and held onto me for a while. 

"Hey, George? I don't want you to be upset at me. You're the only person whose made it here besides Patches. You're special, George. Theres a reason you're here." He continued holding onto me. It was unusual. I didn't feel uncomfortable. If anything, I felt safe. 

"You're gonna show me under that mask one day." I teased.

"Yeah. One day. Don't be greedy, silly boy. You get to see this for now." He let go of me, sat down and motioned for me to sit infront of him.

I sat down infront of him. We sat, looking at eachother while the mist goes through each of our limbs. 

"So, I have something I want to try." Dream begun speaking.

"What is it?" I anxiously questioned him.

"Out of curiosity, I want to know what happens when you bring something from the dreamland into the real world. I can't see what happens, so you'll have to tell me next time we meet." Dream stops for a second, grabbing something out from behind him. "Here. Try these on." He was holding a pair of glasses. They were round, white, and had black glass. He placed them over my hair for me. I felt myself flustered from the motion of his hands over my hair. I should've remembered he could read my thoughts. He began rustling my hair. 

"You're so cute."


End file.
